


Freedom

by Andromuse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromuse/pseuds/Andromuse
Summary: My name is solas and well... this is how i made the biggest mistake of my life.





	

It was fun to begin with, when it was just the two of us against the world; running through the forest, we were free. Then came the beginning of the end, how were we supposed to know that everything was about to change; and not for the better.

 

Sometimes i wish i could go back; make a different choice, walk away instead of walking into the arms of those monsters. We called them gods, but they were nothing more than liars.They promised us safety and in return they took our freedom, branding their mark into our skin.

 

They separated us almost instantly, unable to stay near each other. The year’s passed and we grew older, visits became non existent after about 10 or so years. I lost track of time to be honest. What was the point in keeping track when i knew we were never getting away from here.

 

I had no idea how right i was. When the first wave of rebellion hit we were caught in the middle, the reunion cut short due to the fighting. While i was there i learned whole new spells and one of them, well… one of them had the ability to fully set us free.

 

Thats where it really begun, when i cast the spell and the marks of mythal were seared off our skin, unluckily as i hadn't cast the spell before it left a scar on both of our faces. Forever tied the the bad memories.

 

She took the name of Revas while i took the name of Solas.

 

They caught up to us eventually, cornering us like cattle and offered me a choice, join the pantheon or they killed her in front of me… slowly.

 

After years of being in the position of a god, i took control and the rebellion begun a new, with her at my side. We took the name Fen’Harel as a badge of pride. Her, the embodiment of that name. The giant black, six red eyed wolf.

 

The fighting between all the pantheon members was reaching an all time high, we had planned for years, perfected the spell; it was now or never.

 

We traveled the cold mountains to the fort where we would cast our spell, the place where true freedom would begin.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I sighed as i placed my orb on the ground; my hands gently hovering over it in my crouched position, looking up i saw Revas staring down at me with a thoughtful look on her face.

 

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

She sighed and looked upwards “I just.. I think we may be making a mistake, we haven’t given it enough time to sort itself out”

 

“And what if it never does? What then Revas, would you rather them suffer more?”

 

“What? No! Of course not… i just think we haven’t given them enough of a chance to change is all.” She turned her back to me and i let out a sigh.

 

There was no helping it.

 

“I’m sorry Revas, i wish it hadn’t come to this..” Whispering softly i raised my hands and cast a sleep spell on her, knocking her out cold.

 

Raising my hands to the orb, i cast the spell. As the barrier went up i saw her disappear before my eyes.

 

I heard feet shuffling softly behind me as i stood from the ground, a familiar voice following the footsteps.

 

“You're going to regret that one day…”

 

“I do not doubt that Felassan.. But today i did what had to be done, and now i shall sleep. Wake me when enough time has passed.”

 

“Of course.”

 

I walked into the halls of the fort vaguely remembering Revas naming the place Skyhold. 

 

 

Yes. He was regretting it already.

 

She was after all his twin sister. The only family he had left.

 

And now she was gone too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little thing i threw together due to a headcanon that solas had a twin sister, i wasn't going to post this but my friend said i should, i hope you guys liked it :3


End file.
